warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Branches
|-|Notice= NOTICE Although I mostly came up with the idea myself, The Branches are based off of my friend’s own rogue group. It has the same format as a highly organized rogue group, but it is still different. I have only briefly read the page(because I want to read it when it is almost/fully completed) so any major similarities are accidental. |-|General= General :The branches are a highly organized rogue group founded by Willet. They specialize in kidnapping kits and young apprentice in hopes of one day taking over the Clans. :The Branches are dedicated to making the Clans suffer, as most of the cats there have been “wronged” by the Clans. They will attack border patrols just ‘cause and always attempt to cause a disruption. :However, The Branches are known in Twolegplace for steal food from kittypets or garbage bins, often taking other’s meals. :They are split up into four branches: The Willow Branch :The cats in this branch are high authority figures, and have been in The Branches for a while, and thus are highly trusted. Cats have to have been in The Branches for at least two seasons to be in the Willow Branch. :The Willow Branch will typically take part and are completely in charge of kidnapping, attacks, and patrols. The Sloe Branch :As the second highest authority branch, the Sloe Branch takes care of the second most important tasks such as battles plans and patrols. Cats in the Sloe Branch have been there for at least one season. The Cypress Branch :The second lowest branch is the Cypress Branch. They are dedicated to finding food and helping plan attacks. However, they don’t have much authority and are members that have “proved” themselves in some way. The Oak Branch :Cats in the Oak Branch are mostly cats that are brand new to The Branches. They help out in attacks, food thefts, and kidnapping mostly, but outside of that they don’t do much. |-|Alliances= So I have this down because I want to have it down. Leader Willet - pale brown she-cat with a dappled tail and turquoise eyes Willow Branch Flower - calico she-cat with green eyes Jinx - spotted black and white she-cat with amber eyes Marsh - brown long-haired tom with dark green eyes Changbin - handsome brown tabby tom with chocolatey brown eyes Sloe Branch Jay - blue-gray, black, and white she-cat with amber eyes Pepper - mottled gray and black tom with blue eyes Salt - white she-cat with gray eyes Poison - tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes Trunk - mottled brown tom with green eyes Hellevator - black tom with red-ish eyes Cypress Branch Stray - Black tom with white streaks allowed his body Lucy - brown and white she-cat with brown eyes Linus - brown and white tom with brown eyes Ant - shiny black tom with amber eyes Rain - speckled she-cat with blue eyes Hollow - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Oak Branch Trick - black and white she-cat with turquoise eyes Pheonix - bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Holly - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and red paws Sleetpaw - dappled gray she-cat I.N - dark brown tom with a pale underbelly Lydia - dappled black she-cat with gray eyes Victory - golden she-cat with amber eyes |-|Trivia= For funsies *Betelgeuse is not based off a musical character, no not at all Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Timberdash)